Back from the Dead
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily returns to the BAU. How will things be? Why is she back? Will she get the help she needs and get the only ones who she has thought of as family back or will she have to go it alone?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: *grins * So my CM muse has come back after seeing the preview for Season 7... This chapter won't be long as it's pretty much a prologue but I have the rest of the story finished already and it's only about nine chapters long total... This is my take on the whole Emily situation... It will eventually be H/P but it doesn't start out like that right away... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride...

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Prompt: Everything's Changed – Lonestar

Emily couldn't help but think that everything's changed. As she stared up at the building that she was getting ready to walk into. She had no doubt that everyone was going to be surprised to see her especially since the majority of them thought she was dead. She sighed as she wondered for the thousandth time if she shouldn't have called and let JJ know that she was coming.

She hadn't liked that she didn't get the chance to everyone she loved goodbye but she knew that it was for the best. She knew that if she had, had the chance to tell them goodbye that they would have tried to stop her and she knew that with as weak as she had been feeling that they would have won. She didn't want them to get hurt so she had left instead and every single day that she had been gone it had killed her because she missed them.

And now she was back. She was back because she was tired of running and hiding. She was back because she needed those around her that she knew cared and loved her in order to do what she had to do. She was the only one who could end this game of cat and mouse and she was going to but she wanted it to be done on her terms. In the months that she had been gone Ian Doyle had almost caught up to her and she wasn't sure how.

As far as she knew the only ones who knew that she was still alive was JJ, Hotch and her Handler with the CIA. She knew that it wasn't JJ or Hotch that had leaked that she was alive and her location so it had to have been her Handler or someone else who worked with her Handler. She knew that coming here was the right move but she wasn't sure of what kind of reception she would get. She only hoped that her team would listen to her and let her explain things before they automatically threw her out.

She needed them if she was going to survive her upcoming meeting with Doyle. She needed them if she was going to find out who in the hell was trying their damnedest to make sure that she died. She needed them to keep breathing because for the last couple of months the loss of her support system has crushed her. She needed them like she needed water and air to keep living because without them she wasn't living she was merely existing.

She took in a deep breath and let it out and then opened up the car door and stepped out. She checked her purse and made sure that she had her gun on her and she made sure that her knife was in her boot and then she made her way into the Federal Building. She saw the moment the security guard recognized her because his eyes widened and his jaw fell open. She gave him a tight smile and then a relieved smile when he let her pass with a nod and then she headed to the elevators and in and pressed the button for the floor she would need. She kept taking in deep breaths and letting them out as the elevator made it's ascent.

When the doors opened on the floor that she needed she exited and walked to the glass doors that housed the BAU and took a deep breath in and held it as she pulled the door open and she knew the minute when her team members spotted her because Penelope yelled "Oh my God it's Emily!"

* * *

><p>AN 2: I know that this is a short chapter but I wrote it the way I wanted it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews to the first chapter... This chapter isn't that long but it works... The following chapters are longer...

**If you have Facebook and would like to add me my name on there is Angel Fanfiction... I will post updates on there as well as what I am working on! Hope to see you on there!**

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Penelope couldn't believe what she was seeing. She closed her eyes and then opened them again because she was so sure that her eyes were playing tricks on her. After all she didn't understand how her dead friend could be standing not even ten feet away from her. When she looked at the spot where she had saw Emily her eyes widened in shock as she realized that Emily really really was standing there.

As she looked Emily up and down she could tell that her one time friend had changed in the last couple of months. As she stared into Emily's eyes she saw all of Emily's feeling in them. She saw the fear, the pain, the sorrow and the shadows and she knew then that no matter how she felt about being lied to that she would do whatever she could to take that look out of Emily's eyes.

She knew without being told that the reason Emily let her and the rest of the team think she was dead was because it was her way of protecting them. Without saying a word she walked over to Emily and pulled her into her arms and gave her a tight hug. She could feel that Emily was shaking and she rubbed her hand up and down Emily's back even as tears filled her own eyes. She turned her head to look at everyone else and saw that everyone but Hotch and JJ were shocked at seeing Emily alive. Her eyes narrowed but she decided that she would late til later to voice her suspicions. Right now she wanted no she needed to hug Emily so that she knew for sure that Emily was really alive and that it wasn't a figment of her imagination.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Spencer raised his head up when he heard Penelope's exclamation and his head turned and he gasped when he saw Emily. He couldn't believe that she was here and that she was real. He had felt so lost since she had died months ago because he never got the chance to say goodbye to her. As he looked at her he took in a breath and realized that for once it didn't hurt to breathe.

He studied Emily as she just stood rooted to her spot and saw everything that he had never hoped to see. He saw that she had lost a lot of weight and that she hasn't been sleeping. He saw that she was pale and she looked like she could just pass out at any second. His eyes also took in the bruises around her throat and he felt rage boil inside of him. He wanted to know who dared to touch the woman who was like a sister but more of a mother to him. He wanted to know what had put that look of fear in her eyes.

When he saw Penelope hug Emily he realized that while he was standing there staring at her that Emily had begun crying. He wanted to know why Emily had left as she had but he knew that he could guess why. He had no doubt that she had thought she was protecting him and everyone else by leaving and letting them think that she died. He vowed to himself that he would do whatever he could and had to in order to make her see that while he had been hurt that she let him think she was dead that he still loved her and he would be there for her.

Without even thinking about it he walked over to where Penelope was still hugging Emily and he walked up and placed his arms around Emily from behind and pressed a kiss to her head. When he felt her shake he knew that she was crying even more. He kept one arm around her and brought the other one up and rubbed it up and down her arm. He was happier than he had been since her ''death'' and he wanted to make sure that she knew without a doubt that he still loved her and was happy to see her again. He couldn't help but wonder what had brought her back. He silently promised himself that if she needed help he would help her do whatever it is she needed.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Derek's eyes were opened wide and his mouth was dropped open in shock. Standing in front of him was his Princess and he couldn't believe it. He had been so sure that he would never see her again since he saw her last. Even though he had been told that she was dead he had known that she wasn't. He only knew that because Emily had called him before she disappeared because she didn't want him blaming himself for her dying.

He had felt rage because there was nothing he could do or say that would change her mind about leaving but he also knew that Emily had to do it. When he saw his Baby Girl and Spencer both hugging Emily he couldn't help but smile. He had seen all the bruises on Emily and he figured that she had come here because things with Doyle were heating up. He was just glad that she chose to come to him and the rest of the team for help because it was clear that Doyle was catching up to her.

When he looked at Hotch he gave a nod of his head and then walked over to where the small group was and placed an arm around Penelope and one hand on Emily's shoulder and squeezed it lovingly. He bent his head a pressed a kiss to her forehead and murmured in her ear sweet things to try to calm her down. He wanted to know what had happened to her but he also knew that she wouldn't be in a fit state to talk until she got all of the tears out of her system.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

JJ felt as if her heart was in her throat as she stared at the woman she had always hoped she would see again. She took in Emily's appearance and saw that her old friend was barely surviving from the looks of it. She felt her heart break when she saw the pain in Emily's face and then the tears that fell down her face when she was enveloped into a hug by Penelope.

She wanted to shout her joy at seeing Emily again but she knew that now wasn't the time. She watched as both Spencer and Penelope tried comforting Emily and she felt her heart break even more as tears fell faster down Emily's face. She saw the look that Derek gave Hotch and she knew then and there that Derek had known all along that Emily was alive. She wondered why that was but she figured she would find out later.

With tears in her own eyes she walked over to the group and was soon pulled in to the impromptu group hug.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Dave had always suspected that Emily was alive and not dead as they were all told but he figured that he would keep his suspicions to himself because if they were told she was dead there was a reason for it. As his heart swelled with love he realized just how much he had missed Emily. He admitted to himself that he had loved Emily like a daughter and when he lost her he felt as if he lost part of himself.

He looked over at Aaron and smiled slightly at the look in his best friend's eyes. He knew then that everything would be okay because what he saw in Aaron's eyes reassured him that the other man wouldn't let Emily up and leave again. He patted Aaron's shoulder and then walked over and wrapped one arm around JJ and his other arm around Emily's waist even as he brushed a kiss upon her cheek.

He smiled slightly as he realized that their family was complete once more. The smile on his face was genuine as was the hard look in his eyes when he got a good look at Emily. He knew then that this thing with Doyle wasn't over yet but he also knew that he would do what he could to protect Emily from getting hurt even further.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hotch felt as if his heart had just been pieced back together as he stared at Emily. He caught her eye when she looked over Penelope's shoulder at him and he couldn't help but smile at her. For the last couple of months he had been looking for ways to be able to help her with Doyle and now that she was here he could help her and he would help her.

Before she had been surrounded by their family he had seen all the bruises on her and the rage boiled up in him. He wasn't going to let Doyle or anyone get away with hurting the woman he has been in love with for several years even if he never told her. He closed his eyes as he felt tears burning his eyes and then he opened them up once he was sure they were gone. He wasn't going to cry just yet. He wasn't going to cry until he had Emily in his arms and only his arms.

He was glad that she was still alive. He was glad that she was here. As he looked at her surrounded by Penelope, Spencer, JJ, Dave and Derek he smiled because their family was finally complete once more. Now the team could finally heal completely. Now the team could finally do everything and anything they could in order to make sure Emily never left them again.

He slowly walked forward and then around to where Spencer was. He gently pushed Spencer to the side a little and slipped his arms around Emily's waist and kissed her on the top of her head. He breathed out a sigh of relief at the light feeling in his heart now that he had the woman he loved back where she belonged. He looked at each of his team members and gave them smiles as he realized just how happy they all were to see Emily alive.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* And there is chapter 2! Hope you all like it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm glad you all are liking this story... Here is the next chapter... I'm actually going to use a quote for this chapter... It's something different I am trying... LOL...

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

_Giving up doesn't always mean you are weak; sometimes it means that you are strong enough to let go._

_~Author Unknown_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hotch was the first one to pull back but he kept his arm around Emily. "Why don't we take this up to the conference room?"

Dave was the next to pull back and he gently pulled JJ and Spencer back while Derek pulled Penelope back. "I think that is a good idea Aaron. Why don't you bring Emily up after you take her to your office and give her a fresh shirt to wear?"

Hotch raised an eyebrow at Dave and then looked at Emily closely. He finally saw what Dave had picked up on and that was that the shirt that Emily had on was soaked and had flecks of blood on it. He looked back at Dave with grim eyes and nodded. "I'll do that Dave. If you would make sure that JJ, Spencer, Penelope and Morgan goes straight to the conference room I'd appreciate it. I will bring Emily in as soon as I get her to change her shirt and make sure that she is okay."

Dave nodded and then looked at Emily and gave her a smile that reached his eyes. "It is good to have you back Emily."

Emily looked at Dave and saw that he was saying what he truly thought and felt and she gave him a tremulous smile but didn't say anything. Instead she leaned into Hotch as he tightened his arm around her waist slightly and guided her to his office. She let out a sigh of relief because she felt safe and whole for the first time in months. She could only hope and pray that what she was feeling just wouldn't disappear all of a sudden.

Hotch looked down at Emily in concern as he walked her to his office. He could tell that she had lost way too much weight since she had been gone. He sighed as he realized that he could feel her ribs through her shirt. Once they were in his office he shut the door and then with his free hand he closed his blinds before he pulled Emily into his arms once more and kissed her on the head. "Emily. Sweetheart are you alright? What are you doing here? Does your handler know that you are here?"

Emily pulled back a little so she could look in Hotch's eyes and then she scoffed. "Hell no my handler doesn't know that I am here and we are not telling him. Doyle has found me in the last two places I have been Aaron. I know that you haven't let slipped that I am alive so it had to have been my handler. I am okay well mostly okay. I have a few slight injuries but nothing big I promise you. The blood on me isn't really mine although I did have a bloody nose for a while. I am here because it is time that this is finished and I can't finish it without you behind me. I can't keep running because it is sucking my life away. I just hope that you and everyone here aren't so mad at me that you or they won't help me. I know that I could finish this on my own Aaron but I don't want to."

Hotch shook his head and pulled Emily back to his chest. "Emily every single one of them love you. I love you. Of course they will help you. I understand why you did what you did and I supported you in that decision and I will support you in this decision. I have always just been a phone call away and I will always be just a phone call away. I have missed you Emily more than I can say. I know that right now is not the time for this talk but I want you to know as soon as we deal with Doyle we will be having the talk we should have years ago. You and I both know we have skated around the issue for two years if not more. It's time that we finally put all of our cards on the table. Now let me get you a shirt out of my ready bag and you can put it on and then we will go see everyone else. Okay?"

Emily smiled slightly into Hotch's chest and shook her head. "Can't we just stay like this for a minute Aaron? This is the first time in months that I have felt safe. I don't want to leave your arms just yet."

Hotch huffed. "Fine we will stay like this for five minutes but not a minute longer Emily Prentiss. I have missed you dearly but I'm not the only one. If I keep you to myself longer than five minutes then we will have people busting down my office door."

Emily chuckled slightly. "Thank you for that Aaron, I needed a laugh. Now how is Jack doing? What did you tell him?"

Hotch smiled and pressed his lips to Emily's hair. "Jack is doing good Emily. He misses you though. I couldn't lie to him Sweetheart so I just told him that you had to go away for a while and that one day you would hopefully be back with us. I also made sure he understood that he couldn't let anyone know that including his Aunt Jessica. I think it would do him good to see you."

Emily smiled at that. "I would love to see him Aaron. If I'm honest with you and myself only the thought of you and Jack kept me going as long as I did. Thinking of Dave, JJ, Spencer and Derek also helped but not as much as thinking of you and Jack did. Do you think it would be possible to see him soon?"

Hotch thought for a minute and then smiled. "I think that could be arranged. Actually I think once we meet with the team I will tell you all about the idea I just had. With you back here with us I don't think it would be smart for any of us to be on our own. I will tell you more about what I just came up with when we meet up with the others. Are you ready to change shirts now?"

Emily huffed but nodded as she pulled away from Hotch. "As long as it is your shirt that I am putting on I am ready. I'm not ready to lose the smell that is all you."

Hotch laughed even as his cheeks heated up. "Don't worry Sweetheart the shirt is mine. I'll get it for you and then you can put it on. Do I need to check you for injuries?"

Emily shook her head. "I'm pretty sure I have a sprained ankle and wrist but that is it."

Hotch nodded and then walked over to his ready bag and pulled out a shirt and took it back to Emily. He turned around and let Emily change it in privacy. All the while his heart was racing as fast as his mind. He was glad that Emily was back and he would do everything and anything he could to make sure that she stayed safe. He turned back around when he heard Emily clear her throat. "Are you ready Sweetheart?"

Emily took in a deep breath and let it out as she nodded. She smiled when Hotch wrapped his arm around her waist once more and guided her out of his office and towards the conference room. She took in another deep breath and let it out as she walked into the conference room. She knew that the coming minutes were going to be hard but she also knew just by looking at everyone's face that they would do whatever they could to help her. She gave a sigh of relief when she didn't see any anger in any of their faces. All she saw was love, loyalty, sadness and determination.

* * *

><p><em> Sadness flies away on the wings of time. <em>

_~Jean de La Fontaine_

* * *

><p>AN 2: I hope you all liked the chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think!_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow I am so sorry for the huge delay in updating…. Here is the next chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

_A man does what he must - in spite of personal consequences, in spite of obstacles and dangers and pressures - and that is the basis of all human morality. – Winston Churchill_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Penelope couldn't take her eyes off of Emily when she walked into the conference room with Hotch's arm around with her waist. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw all of the bruises on Emily and she shook her head. She had so many questions that she wanted to ask but she knew that right now wasn't the time so she did the one thing that was right. She smiled at Emily and let her see all the love she felt for Emily show in her eyes. "It's good to have you back my raven haired beauty."

Emily gave Penelope a small smile and nodded. "It's good to be back. I know that you all have questions but just let me say this one thing. I am so sorry for letting you believe that I was dead but I needed to because if I wasn't dead then Doyle would have come after one or all of you and if something happened to any one of you I wouldn't have been able to handle it. I love you all and you all are my family."

Spencer nodded and said quietly "What made you decide to come back now?"

Emily sighed and looked at Hotch and asked "Could you walk me over to a chair please so I can sit down? My ankle is killing me."

Hotch nodded and guided Emily over to the couch instead of a chair and looked over at Spencer and asked "While Emily talks Reid could you take a look at her foot please?"

Spencer nodded and made his way over to Emily and kneeled down on the floor in front of the couch and took the foot she was holding out to him and then asked again "What made you decide to come back now Emily? Not that I'm not happy you're back because I am but I can see that you were hurt badly."

Emily sighed again and nodded and closed her eyes as she started to speak. "I'm pretty sure my Handler through the CIA leaked to Doyle that I was alive. He has found me in the last two places that I have been and I know damn well that neither Jayje nor Aaron would leak that I was alive to anyone. I barely got away this last time and as you can see my injuries look pretty bad. It could have been a whole hell of a lot worse but thankfully I was able to fight him off but before I could do any more damage he ran off. I do know that he is currently probably holed up somewhere because I was able to shoot him in the leg. I came back because I need my family and friends with me while I finally finish this once and for all. There was a point in time where I would have been able to do this on my own but I can no longer do that because you all have showed me what it is like to be able to count on someone other than just myself."

JJ grinned at that and said "It only took you years to realize that Emily."

Emily chuckled and then winced slightly. "Don't make me laugh Jayje because I'm pretty sure that I bruised a couple of my ribs if not cracked them during the last fight with Doyle."

Spencer frowned and placed Emily's foot on the ground and then stood up and sat down next to her as he looked at her. "Which side Emily?"

Emily shook her head and said "My right side Spencer."

Spencer nodded and Hotch demanded "Why didn't you tell me that your ribs were hurting you when I asked if you had any other injuries Emily?"

Emily huffed and rolled her eyes as she said "Because I know you Aaron and you would worry even more than you already are. I promise that I am alright."

Hotch shook his head and sighed. "Next time just tell me Sweetheart."

Dave smirked when he heard Hotch call Emily that and he asked "So other than all this how have you been Emily?"

Emily looked at Dave and said "All I can say Dave is that I have been alive. I've missed you all so much that some days I didn't even want to get out of bed because the pain I was feeling from being gone from all of you was just too great to bare but I knew that I had to keep going to I could end this and come back home."

Dave smiled slightly and nodded. "I can understand that Emily but you're home now and you are not alone. We will all help you as much as we can and as much as you will allow us too."

Emily nodded and looked over at Derek and gave him a smile of his own when she saw that he was watching her in concern. "I promise you Derek that I am just fine."

Derek shook his head and hissed "No you're not Emily but you will be. There is no way in hell that I'm letting that fucking bastard get his hands on you again. I will kill him before he even gets the chance to get near you."

Emily felt tears fill her eyes and she said "I know Derek. Thank you."

Derek shook his head and said "Princess you have nothing to thank me for. You have been there for me and now it is my turn to be there for you."

Hermione nodded and smiled a watery smile and closed her eyes again as Spencer said "Emily will be okay after a couple days of rest. Her ribs are not broken or cracked but I think they are pretty badly bruised. As for her foot she may have a small fracture going on but I can't tell for sure. She needs to watch how much pressure she puts on her foot right now because I know that she won't go to a hospital or a Doctor right now."

Hotch nodded and said "She may not go to a Doctor but I know one that will come here. I will call him and see if he has an orthopedic boot that he could bring here. That would help her for now until we get this dealt with and then I will personally make sure that she gets checked out by a Doctor in a hospital."

Emily groaned but conceded and asked "Aaron when can I see Jack?"

Hotch chuckled and said "I will call Jessica and have her bring him here. I know that he would love to see you."

Emily opened up her eyes and grinned and then looked at JJ. "When can I see Henry?"

JJ shook her head and laughed as she said "He's in the daycare downstairs so I will go and get him. I know that he has missed his Aunty Emily."

Emily smiled and nodded. "Okay you guys I don't mean to be rude but I haven't slept in a while so I'm going to close my eyes and rest for a few minutes."

Penelope smiled softly and said "You do that Em, and I'm going to go and get takeout for all of us. Because no offense Emily you look like you haven't ate in a long time."

Emily didn't even bother answering. She just gave a small nod and then let her eyes drift shut and let sleep overtake her as her family talked to one another for a few minutes before going to do what they said they would do.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I hope you all liked the update... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
